Mordecai gets sick
by mwsapphire
Summary: Mordecau gets sick with a mysterious virus that will have strange consequences...read please! :
1. Chapter 1

_OK, so I know it's been kinda a long time. I've sort of had writer's block. I have gotten requests to write a story about Mordecai getting sick, and the plot going on from there. The reason I have not **REALLY** been writing is that I have not been _

_entirely sure were to from there. I might have some ideas, but I'm not sure. So,like after you read this and you have suggestions you want me to write about , just leave a review or PM me._

_**June 16 th ,2012**_

Mordecai woke up to the blaring of his alarm clock. The sound was awful, even got up and punched his alarm, but the throbbing was still there. He then realized he had an awful headache. Actually, he didn't feel well at all. His whole body hurt, his head was completely congested, and his throat was dry and took a sip of water for his nightstand, but his swollen, damaged throat made it so difficult to swallow that he nearly started coughing, but It was congested and horrible, and he got into a short fit, (btw, he's a cleanliness freak and coughs into his arm/wing). The sound actually was what woke Rigby, which was good considering Mordecai wasn't able to talk. Rigby woke up, but it would be a few minutes until he actually got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Mordecai got up on his aching, shivering body and went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth,wash his face, and take a shower. He trudged over to the bathroom and caught a look of himself from the looked pale and exhausted, to the point where the blue feathers on his crown were almost as the white

feathers on his face. "_Crap," _thought Mordecai."_I look as bad as I feel_." Another reason to make this worse was that If Mordecai took the day off, which he _really _ wanted to do, everyone would know he was sick and fuss over him. He splashed old water on his face and dried took his toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. His throat was swollen so that brushing his teeth made him want to gag (this has happened to me ) , but he liked his teeth clean so he continued scrubbing his teeth (ok this is what I do, since most of the bacteria that causes bad breath sticks to your tongue. Don't believe me? Google it.) he rinsed the brush , and added another dab of of toothpaste, and started scrubbing his tongue . Now when you do this, you have to be very careful not to go too far back or press down too hard, or you'll make yourself gAg. a sore throat makes this harder to do, so Mordecai managed to make himself start coughing again, to the point that his eyes were watery. He was done spit out and rinsed his mouth. Now he had to think of a way to make himself feel better."_Maybe Benson kept cold/flu medicine in the medicine cabinet, and if I take that and a shower,I'll probably be alright." _Mordecai rifled through the medicine cabinet , hoping to find something. he found a packet of "Theraflu :Sever cold and cough" medicine. _"I remember these,you mix a packet of the _

_powder into hot water .I''ll take this along with a cup of coffee." _He then turned on the water and took stood under the hot, steamy water ,letting the steam fill his lungs, throat, and head, making it easier to breathe and swallow. he got out of the shower, dried off ,and went downstairs to drink some coffee.

He poured some hot water in a mug, and poured in the Theraflu .He thought he'd drink it as fast as he could, so he could pour coffee into his mug before Rigby came downstairs. He drank as fast As you could drink any steaming-hot drink without burning coffee was brewing as he drank, and he was just pouring himself a cup as Rigby came downstairs. He was more awake then he normAlly was in the morning, "Mornin' " he chirped as he sat at the table. " Mornin' " Mordecai replied horsely, since it was still hard to tAlk. Rigby glanced at the top cupboard were the cereal was kept, since Mordecai normally got it down for him so Rigby wouldn't embarrass himself by climbing on the counter, but with his foggy- flu brain and rush to finish his Theraflu he forgot. he noticed Rigby looking at the cupboard and grabbed the now for him , " Here," he said with a small smile , knowing that being too short to grab the now was an embarrassment , so Rigby just went a little red ( luckily it wasn't visible under his fur) , got some milk for the fridge, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Mordecai sat at the table with his warm cup of coffee, letting the creamy, bittersweet (he had added a little sugar like he normally did , and a bit of half and half)liquid warm his throat. Rigby munched on his cereal , until he noticed that Mordecai wasn't eating any food , jus t drinking his coffee.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Rigby asked casually not really sensing Anything wrong.

The last thing Mordecai felt like doing was eating, he actually felt a bit quesy (sp?) . "I'm not really hungry, he muttered," not really looking Rigby in the eyes.

Rigby noticed that Mordecai looked pale and exhausted. "Dude, " he asked with concern , since he really cared about Mordecai, "your not getting sick are you?"

"No, really, I'm fine" he replied. Already the concern was getting to him.

Rigby had finished his cereal by now. "OK. Let's go work then" He suspected Mordecai was still sick, he was just testing him.

"Alright, Mordecai replied, eager to show Rigby he was capable of working , " let's go." He reluctantly stood up on his stiff legs, and head out the door, the idea of him having to work when he felt like this looming in his head.


	2. Being put to bed

Mordecai stood with the circle of employees standing around Benson , all awaiting the chores they would be assigned on this Friday's chore handout.

"All right, we have a lot to do today, so everyone," he paused and glanced up and saw Mordecai's pale face and the shadows under his eyes, "Mordecai, are you feeling' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,Geez , why does everybody here seem to think a I'm sick?" This amount of concern was getting under his nerves.

"Geez, Mordecai, we were just asking if you were alright," Skips chided in . He could sympathize with Mordecai for hating the vulnerability of being sick, but even he was not like this.

Mordecai knew everyone was only trying to be nice, but he really did not need everyone fussing over him.

" OK," Benson broke the silence."Mordecai and Rigby, you guys will be weeding the garden at the back of the park and cleaning then tending to the snack bar duty after Muscle Man and HFG do it.(said duo could be heard groaning) ..."

Mordecai inwardly groaned. With his sore body, the last thing he wanted was to pull weeds out of a garden in the hot , he knew if he told Benson he would have tell him he wasn't feeling well.

*#*

Mordecai and Rigby were in the garden patches at the back of the park, pulling out weeds. Mordecai wasn't really making much of an effort, his body was so sore. His nose was itchy (or his beak,let's not think too hard about that) and he bright sunshine was only making it worse. He sneezed and held it in , hoping no one noticed." Bless you. Rigby looked up from his weed" dude, just come clean already." "I'm not sick, it's just allergies."

Rigby immediately knew this was a lie. The only thing Mordecai was allergic to was cats, " a lie. the only thing your allergic to is cats, and that's why there are NO CATS ACTUALLY SICK JUST ADMIT IT"

"Dude , I'm fine !"

Skips walked over to them "What's all the yelling?" he Ben saw Mordecai's pale, exhausted face,"Mordecai, are you sure your not sick?You look horrible."

Rigby jumped onto Skips testimony "Doesn't he? He's been coughing and sneezing and looking awful all morning, and he won't admit it."

"Lemme take a look at him," he pressed his thumbs under Mordecai's

throat, almost enough to make him gag. He was feeling for swollen lymph nodes, a sure sign of infection (Mordecai, being a bird, was cold blooded, there fore he could not have a fever, because cold-blooded animals don't have an average body temperature, so to avoid making things awkward he just thought he'd feel his throat)

As if to read Skips's mind, Rigby asked, "Why don't you just check if he has a fever?"

Skips sighed and replied, "Because Mordecai is a blue jay, so he's cold blooded, so he doesn't have an average body temperature, it fluctuates with his surroundings, so checking for a fever would be useless."

Rigby, "Oh."

Mordecai blushed slightly and this mention. He realized he wasn't anatomically he same as everybody else, but hearing Skips saying it in front of Rigby was embarrassing. He also knew there was no way to push Skips off of him, so he let the yeti press his thumbs gently under under his throat.

Skips could feel two lumps under Mordecai's throat, a sure sign that his glands were swollen , fighting an infection. "Open your mouth," he requested gruffly. _"Oh,Geez, this is gonna be awkward, "_ though Mordecai, but nonetheless, he opened his beak and Skips looked at his throat. You could see swollen glands in his throat as well, and his tonsils and the rest of his throat were swollen and red as well.

"Hhhhmmmm" muttered Skips " OK, Mordecai , you can close your mouth now." Mordecai gratefully shut his mouth, and swallowed since it made his throat really dry.

"Now, Mordecai , I know your going to hate me for saying this, but your glands are swollen, and so are your tonsils and throat. Thats a sure sign of infection. I know you hate admitting to being sick, but you'll only feel worse if you keep trying to work. Just get some rest. Rigby, you take Mordecai to his room, and I"ll tell Benson he can't work."

Rigby looked at Mordecai, "Come on."

Mordecai sulked and followed along. He was sort of embarrassed, and almost wished he had just said he was sick this morning.

Rigby walked Mordecai upstairs to their room.

"Dude, if you were sick since this morning, why didn't you just say something? It was obvious that you were." This was one thing about Mordecai that really annoyed Rigby, how stubborn he was . He never admit to having anything wrong with him. Ever. This only annoyed Rigby because he actually cared , Mordecai now looked worse than he dis before, he was paler and looked weak and shivery. But before he could say anything else, Mordecai responded.

" I don't know , man. I thought it would go away, but it didn't, and... I don't know, , I just feel so weak admitting it..."

"But right now your physically weak, Mordecai. Skips is right trying to work when your sick only makes everything worse.

Mordecai hugged his knees to his chest, and shivered slightly.

Rigby's anger and frustration faded when he saw this, his brows furrowed And his ears and tail drooped, " Dude, your shivering. You want a jacket or something?"

"No, I'll just wear the navy blue hoodie got for me last Christmas. I'll be fine. I just need to rest. "

"OK...well...see ya." Rigby closed the door and left.


End file.
